


Piaski, woda, wrzesień

by SzmaragDrac



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fikaton 2020 Mirriel, delikatne, femmeslash, morze, studentki, wspomnienie z wakacji
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: „W Piaskach zastały to co zwykle — spokój, ogromną plażę i kilka łódek na przystani morskiej”.
Relationships: Alina/Adrianna
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Piaski, woda, wrzesień

Tego roku jesień nadeszła szybko. Już pod koniec sierpnia liście na brzegach zaczęły lekko nabierać cieplejszych kolorów, a wieczory, choć wciąż dość ciepłe, nie były już tak długie jak czerwcowe. Te potrafiły ciągnąć się aż do świtu, zwłaszcza jeśli spędzać je nad Wisłą z butelką wina, wśród zapachu krzewów i kwiatów — zamiast przy notatkach do kolejnego egzaminu.  
  
We wrześniu kwiaty już nie pachniały tak intensywnie, a wino, słodsze i cięższe, Alina i Adrianna o wiele częściej piły w swoim mieszkaniu, wynajmowanym wspólnie od początku studiów. Czasem wychodziły na zewnątrz w grubszych swetrach i długich spodniach, żeby — być może ostatni raz przed kolejnymi wakacjami — przejść się na bulwary i nacieszyć promieniami słońca. Czasem siadywały na parapecie w kuchni i rozmawiały o wszystkim i niczym, patrząc na krople deszczu spływające po szybie. Czasem włączały Netflixa i wybierały film na wieczór albo serial na cały dzień. Ale zawsze, tak jak i w tym roku, pakowały walizki i korzystając z wrześniowych zniżek dla studentów, na kilka dni wyjeżdżały nad morze.  
  
W Piaskach* zastały to co zwykle — spokój, ogromną plażę i kilka łódek na przystani morskiej. Oraz oczywiście panią Basię, u której co roku wynajmowały kwaterę, od kiedy przyjechały tu pierwszy raz; kobieta rezerwowała im zawsze ten sam pokój i nazywała je „swoimi panienkami”.  
  
Jesień dotarła również tu. Ciężkie, ciemne chmury zbierały się na niebie każdego dnia, a morze falowało silnie; zdawało im się nieraz, że jeszcze chwila, a wystąpi z brzegów i pochłonie całą plażę, łódki, a potem domy, pensjonaty, panią Basię. Jednak to nigdy się nie działo. Alina i Adrianna spędzały na plaży po kilka godzin dziennie i za każdym razem fale burzyły się i kotłowały, ale zostawały na swoim miejscu.  
  
Dziewczyny lubiły wędrować brzegiem, pozwalając, by woda obmywała im kostki, i wybierać się tam, dokąd oczy je poniosą. Kilka razy dotarły aż do granicy z Obwodem Kaliningradzkim, cztery kilometry od Piasków. Czasami wypożyczały rowery i jeździły po całej Krynicy. Często też zwyczajnie siedziały na plaży, opierając się o siebie ramionami. Patrzyły na wzburzone morze, na niemal czarną wodę, w której odbijały się nimbostratusy i cumulonimbusy. Milczały i słuchały muzyki na jednych słuchawkach albo rozmawiały. Na jedzenie wybierały się do lokalnych restauracji, ale niekiedy, korzystając z uprzejmości pani Basi i jej kuchni, same coś pichciły.  
  
Tego roku robiły to co zwykle, chadzały tymi samymi ścieżkami, mieszkały w tym samym pokoju, patrzyły na to samo morze. Jednak coś się zmieniło — choć pozornie niewiele. Podczas spacerów trzymały się za ręce, na plaży siadały bliżej siebie, a łóżka w pensjonacie zsunęły tak, by stały jedno przy drugim.  
  
— Hej, Ala — powiedziała pewnego dnia Adrianna, zakładając jej kosmyk blond włosów za ucho. Wiał porywisty wiatr, a przed ich oczami morze pieniło się i szumiało. — Pamiętasz naszą zeszłoroczną wycieczkę?  
  
Alina odwróciła się przodem do niej; teraz przed oczami miała już tylko Adriannę.  
  
— Jak mogłabym zapomnieć — odparła z uśmiechem. — Szczęśliwej pierwszej rocznicy, Adrianiu.

**Author's Note:**

> * O Piaskach więcej np. [tutaj](https://pl.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nowa_Karczma_\(Krynica_Morska\))  
> 


End file.
